Increasingly, non-volatile memory devices are being employed for memory storage. These devices are capable of retaining stored memory even without the need of a power source. Examples of nonvolatile memory include one-time programmable read-only memory (memory that can be written once but cannot be erased once written) and rewritable memory (can be rewritten even after initial writing). In an ever more mobile society, nonvolatile memory has become an appealing technology.
Despite the appeal of nonvolatile memory devices, problems are associated with current methods of manufacturing these devices. For instance, with respect to one-time programmable memory devices, antifuse material has been used enlisting the use of field-induced antifuse formation; however, this method may have the drawback of current spread and/or insufficient current density for programming/reading. With respect to rewritable memory devices, when using electrically bi-stable materials, manufacturers have encountered the problem of current spreading and enlargement of bit size due to lack of precision control during writing/reading.